Dual Nature
by Dystant
Summary: Sometimes it seems as if there are two people behind the mask. Could something make him whole again? Long Oneshot, RobStar


**Dual Nature**

Sometimes it seems as if there are two people behind the mask. Could something make him whole again?

Author Notes: Thank you everyone who read my first story, Dreams! A larger thank you to everyone who reviewed it! I hope everyone enjoys this one too. I really should have been doing course work instead of writing it, but for some reason it was screaming to get out of my head and I couldn't seem to refuse! It may seem a bit confusing, but I can't think of any other way to write it.

Key:

"" Speech  
'' Thoughts  
Italics: Flashbacks or the thoughts and actions of Richard Grayson  
Non-Italics in Flashbacks: The thoughts and actions of Robin.

Disclaimer: I don't own the teen titans. If I did, it'd be a lot fluffier :D

_

* * *

_

_Richard Grayson woke up and took a small piece of black and white cloth off his bedside table. He pulled it over his eyes and faded away._

Robin walked out of the room, and headed in the direction of the training room.

TT

_Flashback…_

_Richard Grayson stood in front of the costume. It had been a year since he'd first put it on and he was finally getting used to it. So much so it was almost like he became another person._

_Richard was almost the same fun loving boy from before the incident, always bouncing around. It was just that now he was getting under Alfred's feet instead to his Mother's. A large part of him wished that this was not the case._

_However another part was gaining in strength. Even after dealing with Two-Face, Richard felt incomplete, a part of him wanted to rid the world of all those who would threaten the innocent. This part was Robin._

_Robin was cold, calculating and confident. He was a skilled fighter, a good detective, a born protector._

_Richard Grayson was just another boy with a troubled past. Robin was a superhero._

TT

On the edge of hearing Robin was aware of raised voices coming from elsewhere in the tower as he made final adjustments to the Batarang he was working on. It always amazed him how he could here the morning's tofu vs. meat argument from all the way down here.

After a final flourish with his screwdriver he took the small projectile and balanced it on the end of his little finger.

"Perfect. As always" he noted to himself.

Collecting the small pile of identical items next to him and placing them in a small pocket on his belt the teen made his way to the range he'd set up earlier for this experiment, which consisted of a small circle of turrets and a central pillar, each bristling with both sensors and armaments.

Robin sat down to type the commands for the experiments at the small terminal at the edge of the room. He took a second to open a small window with a view of the living area. Beast Boy and Cyborg had finished their arguments, and were happily digging in to a hearty breakfast. Raven was sipping a cup of what he suspected was herbal tea, whilst reading a rather ancient looking book and making the odd disgusted look towards the displays of poor table etiquette. It was then that Starfire floated into shot.

_Richard Grayson focused on the red headed alien, it amazed him how anyone could be so bubbly all the time. He found her fascinating. If only he was strong enough to tell her how he felt…_

Robin fought down his emotions; this was no time to be getting distracted. Closing the window he remembered what his not-so-old mentor told him, 'Heroes shouldn't fall in love.' It could cause far too many problems, and put far too many people at risk.

It was better this way, he told himself.

Robin hit a large red button on the side of the terminal, which then proceeded to move back into the wall before being sealed off behind a very large blast door.

"You have chosen a Type 5, Variation C Simulation, with customisation pattern 0850040718" announced a rather attractive feminine voice from a hidden speaker. "Please attach the necessary biometric sensors and announce the start code when ready."

Robin connected himself to the wireless ECG and placed various other sensors about his person, before taking one of the new Batarangs from his belt and giving it one last check.

"Alpha, Gamma, 1, 4, 5!"

The turrets flashed into life at the same time as robin sprang off in a circle. Small non-lethal shells flashed by him. Constantly adjusting his position in order to fool the targeting A.I. Robin took aim and threw his latest invention in a slight arc towards the central pillar.

The moment it hit there was a whooshing sound, and the turrets were quickly engulfed in what appeared to be a fine white powdery mist. Robin watched as a quick flash rippled out quickly from the centre, reminding him of sheet lighting.

Then silence.

Robin watched the small amount of smoke clear, glancing around in case the A.I. was trying something. He quickly scanned the turrets, but no longer saw any of the small active lights.

"Simulation Completed. Please review your data at the terminal" the attractive voice called suddenly called out. The terminal slowly slid back out into view.

The results on the screen were impressive. The Batarang had worked perfectly, with the shock being of a voltage too low to cause any permanent damage to a healthy super villain, yet having a current strong enough to short out pretty much any electronics caught within the circumference. This would be another one to sell to Wayne Enterprises, and maybe even DARPA as wall.

Heading back out of the training room, carrying a large folder under one arm, Robin passed Cyborg who was on his way to the weights room.

"Hey Rob, where were you at breakfast? Star was asking for ya."

_Richard Grayson felt his heart skip a beat. She was asking about him…_

"Just finalising the latest Batarang. I'm going to send off the patent now."

"Man, its Sunday! Wouldn't it hurt to take a day off every once in while?"

"Evil never sleeps Cyborg."

"Yeah it does, and I swear I saw it heading off to Hawaii on vacation. Maybe we should follow it? Sun, sea, sand, hot beach babes, and criminal masterminds in secret volcano hideouts, how can you turn that down?"

"Nice try. I'll see you for the obstacle course later."

TT

_Flashback…_

"_Hey Richard, wanna watch some T.V.?"_

"How can you just switch off like that Babs? Don't you care? Joker got away again!"

"_So, we'll get him eventually! We always do!"_

"Yeah but how many people are going to get hurt before we catch him this time! I'm off to help Bruce."

"_You know something, you've changed. Look at you, where did the fun Richard Grayson go? You're becoming a clone of him now. You're loosing your emotions to the suit. Remember, you're just the sidekick. If he needs you he'll call you."_

"_You… you're right. I've got to relax more. What's on T.V. Babs?"_

TT

Robin was feeling both pleased with his work, and distinctly richer. Lucius Fox, the CEO of Wayne Enterprises and a good friend of the Boy Wonder, was exceptionally interested in the technology behind his latest Batarang, and had immediately purchased the patent off him for a suitably large sum.

The video conference had then been moved to an even more secure, channel and a third individual, veiled in shadows had joined the conversation. Bruce Wayne, Chairman and Majority shareholder in Wayne Enterprises and Richard Grayson's guardian, had been pleased to see Richards's health and progress as a scientist and engineer. Batman, lord of the shadows and Robin's mentor, had been pleased to see another tool in the fight against crime.

Robin set off in the direction of the kitchen. It was getting to around lunchtime, and he really fancied a sandwich.

'There's nothing like making a couple of million dollars for working up an appetite.'

Turning a corner, Robin suddenly collided with something floating the other way, ending up tangled with it in a heap on the floor.

'Wait a second, something floating?'

"Greetings friend Robin, I was just searching for you." Spoke the formally floating object, whilst attempting to detangle itself.

_Richard Grayson found himself blushing. He was so close that he could feel the warmth radiating from her golden skin. Her fiery locks tickled his face, and her unique perfume tantalised his nose. For a moment, he was completely taken in by the beauty beside him, before he realised that getting up might be a good idea…_

Robin shook his head to free himself from his distractions, and quickly stood up before moved to a safe distance.

"What did you need me for Star?"

"I was wondering if you would like to eat lunch with me. I have not yet had the chance to talk with you today."

Robin noted the slight blush that worked its way onto Starfire's face with interest. He wondered what she was embarrassed about.

_Inside his head, Richard Grayson did backflips._

"Sure Star." Robin replied, just managing to keep his voice under control.

TT

_Flashback…_

Robin looked down at Jump city. Maybe he could find what he was searching for here. Maybe this is where it could all be put to rest.

It was a shame that he'd had to leave, but there was no working with Bruce anymore. The man treated him so much like an inferior. Robin deserved better than that. He wasn't just a sidekick.

The argument with Babs had hurt as well. She just didn't understand. Fighting crime was important. Robin was determined to make sure no one threatened anyone close to him again.

'_But you've lost everyone close to you. You've even lost yourself.'_

Designs for the tower in his hand, Robin made his way towards the small island he'd purchased earlier that week. He hoped the other three would be there.

TT

The R-Cycle skipped over the bumps in the road as Robin pushed it to the max. Apparently a group of ninjas were attempting to break _in _to Jump City Maximum Security Penitentiary. Understandably this made the Boy Wonder quite angry. No group of jumped up shinobi were going to undo all his hard work.

_Richard Grayson was angry as well. No one interrupts his lunch with Star!_

Pulling a skid, the R-Cycle came to a halt just outside large, open gates. Shouts and explosions could be heard from inside, as the large team of guards put up a valiant fight against a vastly superior enemy.

Robin glanced round the corner and made a quick assessment of the situation. The guards were stuck behind a few pieces of hastily arranged cover by the door, with the ninjas moving around in a semi-circle throwing various objects towards the guards. Robin counted 7 ninjas, but only two guards appeared to still be standing and the ninja's were quickly closing in.

He heard the T Car pull up next to him and the Titans quietly made their way up to their leader to here plan.

"Right, first thing we have to do is get between the ninjas and the door. Beast boy, break through the line and we'll follow you through. Titans Go!"

Beast Boy nodded, and transformed into a rhino before aiming at one of the central ninjas. The ninja dodged to the side at the last second, but Robin saw the gap and threw a smoke bomb, giving the Titans a route through.

The Remaining guards immediately picked up their fallen comrades and headed back into the safety of the Jail. The Titans Regrouped before leaping into action. However the ninjas were waiting for them.

The fight seemed evenly matched, with the Titans seemingly having the greater firepower, Starbolts flying through the air, sonic cannons blazing, large rocks encased in black auras moving with ease, but the ninjas seemed far more agile and very reactive.

Beast Boy was the first to go down, a missed sweep with a t-rex tail left him open, and a concussion grenade exploded against his head, quickly causing him to revert to his normal form as he fell to the ground.

Cyborg was next, as a ninja stealthily avoided his sonic cannon before slapping a small disk to his back. The disk erupted with an electrical surge, causing his power supply to short circuit.

Robin realised things weren't going their way, he needed a change of plan. Then came a lucky break, a quick thrust of his Bo staff caught a ninja in the head, which proceeded to fall off, exposing the circuits bellow.

'They're robots; I know how to get them now.'

"Starfire, Raven, fall back, concentrate your attacks around the edges, force them into a circle."

Robin continued at attack at the front, as Starfire and Raven focused attention at the side, quickly the ninjas were in a position Robin could use. He pulled out the new batarang he'd perfected that morning and threw.

The batarang arced through the air, and robin made sure he was clear. It was then he heard the scream.

"ROBIN HELP"

Robin's head snapped round and he saw Starfire caught in a net being pulled down. He could easily see she was in range of the shockwave.

_The world went into slow motion. A small whoosh indicated the release of the powdery mist. Richard Grayson acted without thinking, rushing towards Starfire. The ninja holding the net released it to take stock of what was around him. The spark started outwards from the centre. Each ninja in turn was quickly short circuited and started to fall to the floor. Richard could see the spark coming as he made contact with his shoulder against Starfire, knocking her out of range. He tried to keep his momentum going to force himself clear, but he was not going fast enough. The spark flashed across his body, causing searing pain to fly around across his senses._

'_She almost got hurt. I wasn't careful enough, but at least she's safe now,' he thought as he passed out._

TT

_Flashback…_

He was sitting out on the roof watching the stars with her again.

"_And what is this one called?" asked a surprisingly calm Tamaranian._

"That's Orion Star, see the belt of three stars across the centre."

"_Wonderful, this 'stargazing' is most glorious."_

'_Sitting out here with you is what's most glorious. I've just lost the power to express myself. Robin has taken over.'_

"_Robin?"_

"Yes Star?"

"_No, it does not matter," stated Starfire coyly. Robin raised an eyebrow at her shyness._

"You know you can tell me anything Star?"

"_Yes, but Perhaps we should journey inside? I believe friends Beast Boy and Cyborg may have managed to agree on a movie by now."_

Robin chuckled slightly at Starfire's optimism, knowing full well Beast Boy and Cyborg wouldn't agree on a movie until Raven started threatening to send them to another dimension. That probably wouldn't happen for another 10 minutes yet, but he agreed to move inside anyway.

'_If only I was stronger,' thought Richard Grayson. _

'_If only I could tell her that…'_

TT

"I love you."

"That's nice to know Robin, but I'm afraid I don't feel the same way."

Robin's head shot up, and immediately regretted it.

"Ouch!"

"Yeah, you should be a bit more careful. You got shocked quite hard. For a second there I was worried you weren't going to wake up."

Robin found himself in the infirmary back in the tower. Raven was standing to the side, looking at some readouts.

"Starfire?" he asked.

"She's ok, just a bit shaken. She blames herself for you getting hurt you know."

Robin jumped off the bed regardless of how bad he felt.

"I've got to go see her."

"No you don't. I want to talk to you first."

Robin suddenly found that running wasn't getting him anywhere. Contained in a black aura he found himself quickly back at the bed he was trying to leave.

"When I first met you, you were so single minded. You kind of remind me of me, no unnecessary emotions, nothing getting in the way of your goal. But that's all changed now. It's almost like you've become two people."

"Two people?"

"You're still the same when you're around the others, but when you're with her you become something else, something with these really strong feelings. It was this side of you I sensed when you stupidly saved her today. You realise her body's stronger than yours? She could have taken that shock better than you?"

_Richard Grayson was getting angry, how could she say such things?_

"_She would've still been hurt! I have to protect the team!"_

"No, this had nothing to do with the team. You've got feelings for her. Well at least half of you has. I've never sensed feelings as strong as when you knocked her out of the way."

"I have feelings for her?" asked Robin

"_I love her."_

_Richard Grayson felt more complete than he had for years. He truly loved somebody again. He'd become a hero himself to save her. He no longer needed to hide behind the suit. Richard could be a hero too. It was time to step forward again._

_Robin and Richard blurred into one…_

Richard Grayson felt the suit on his skin and the mask over his eyes. He smiled at Raven.

"Thank you, I've got to talk to Star."

TT

He found Star in her room, and gently knocked on the door.

"Hey Star, it's me, can I come in?"

Whoosh! Thud! He suddenly found himself flat on the floor with a young Tamaranian Princess wrapped around him like a silky python.

"Oh Robin, I am truly glad you appear to be undamaged. I was careless and you got hurt because of my mistakes."

"No Star, it was my fault, I should've made sure you were well clear before I threw that thing. Can I come in?"

"Yes of course, please enter."

Robin led Starfire back into her room and over to the bed, beckoning for her to sit next to him. He went to speak first but a slender finger placed itself across his lips.

"Before you speak Robin, there is something I wish to tell you. Do you remember the last time we did the 'stargazing' together?"

"Sure Star, how could I forget?"

"If you remember, there was something I wished to tell you. Today I realised that you may not always be around for me not to tell. It scared me."

Robin looked at the obviously distressed girl sitting next to him. He could see the tears she was trying valiantly to hold back.

"I'm not going anywhere Star. The bad guys will have to hit me pretty hard to put me down for the count," he said attempting to reassure her.

"But you are not one of the meta-humans. Sometimes I feel you forget this. You may be Batman's protégé, but you are just a boy. You are just a boy that I love."

Robin brought his masked eyes round to meet Starfire's green ones. He tried to speak, but was again silence by a finger.

"When we last did the 'stargazing' together I wished to tell you this. I love you Robin."

"I love you too Star," stated Robin, but Starfire wasn't listening

"I understand if you do not love me as…" Now it was his term to silence her with a finger across her lips. He took a moment to note their silky texture.

"I said I loved you too Star."

He could see the tears fall from her eyes with relief and before he knew it her lips were against his. He wrapped his arms around her, one across her lower back and one supporting her head, with his fingers running through her hair. Insistently she pressed him backwards onto the bed, and he got the feeling he was going to be there for some time.

It wasn't like he minded though. She made him feel complete.

* * *

AN: I apologies for the fluff, I just can't help myself! Oh and apologies for the really awful fight scene. I couldn't write action to save my life!

Now you've read it, please review it. It doesn't matter if you liked it or not, tell me what you thought and why and I'll give you a nice chocolate cookie!


End file.
